


Arguments Are Never Worth It

by leevijaeger



Series: Adventures in Fatherhood [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Car Accident, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leevijaeger/pseuds/leevijaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siwon knows that in fatherhood, somedays will be worse than others. Today just happened to be the absolute worst day of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arguments Are Never Worth It

It all started with an argument. He honestly couldn't remember it, he remember he and Kyuhyun were yelling, and that something in particular made him angry. The yelling only increased, and Siwon wasn't paying attention to the road anymore. He was concentrating on trying to win the argument, no matter the sniffles and cries that came from the backseat that belong to Kyama. What he didn't expect was the other car swerving left and right, hitting the Kyuhyun and Kyama. 

He didn't know what happened after that. Siwon remembered flashing lights and screams coming from his own mouth. It was like 2007 all over again, only, it was much worse considering that his husband and daughter were now being put in separate ambulances.

“Appa....Appa...” A little voice called.

Siwon thrashed against the restraints and demanded to see his daughter. 

“Appa...” Kyama cried, “Appa it hurts.” 

Siwon cried out again as the doors closed, “I'm fine!” He yelled out, “Let me see her!” 

But they ignored him and continued to tend to his own wounds. The ambulance doors closed and the last thing he heard that night was the sounds of sirens blaring in his ears. 

 

Siwon woke up two days later in an overly brightened room, his room full of gifts from fans. He looked around for a sign of anyone, but there was no one. 

“Hello?” He squeaked, his voice dry. 

No one answered. Siwon looked at the nightstand and took the glass of water, gulping the water. When he finished, he set the glass out and called out for someone more clearly. It was then when Donghae and HyukJae walked in. Their grim faces were soon full of relief when they saw that he was finally awake. 

“Siwon!” Donghae smiled. It looked like it was the first time he had smiled in a long time.

“How are you feeling?” Hyukjae asked. 

“I'm fine. Where's Kyama, is she alright?” 

“She's gonna be okay,” Donghae grimaced, “She's with Ryeowook because she was afraid of being alone.” 

Siwon swallowed, “A-And Kyuhyun?”

Donghae looked to the ceiling, tears flooding his eyes as Hyukjae tried to comfort him. “Um,” Donghae couldn't speak. 

Hyukjae wiped his own tears as he cleared his throat, “He...they...” He took a deep breath before continuing, “Kyuhyun died on the way to the hospital. The doctors said they did everything they could.”

Siwon stared at Hyukjae like he was the dirtiest, most wretched person in the world. “You're lying.” 

Donghae fell on the chair and wept. Hyukjae gave him a sad smile as tears fell down his lips, “I wish I was.”

Siwon got up from bed despite all pain he was in. He looked out of the window to see thousands of fans outside the main entrance of the hospital. He saw them weep, he saw them scream and cry, he watched them put memorials on the sidewalk. Siwon finally let out a tear, followed by several others until he fell to the floor in pain and sorrow. His hands were in tight fists as he sobbed disgustingly (almost pitifully) on the floor. His broken bones were screaming out in pain but he ignored them and he drowned them in the sounds of his sniveling. Donghae walked over and pulled his brother in a tight embrace. 

Siwon was weak. 

And for the first time in a long time:

He was alone.


End file.
